


Gentle Sway

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Parents!Westallen, Vacation, beach, minor suggestive material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: Barry and Iris take a nap in a hammock while on vacation.





	Gentle Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Westallen Meet-Up Fanfiction Event held on tumblr by myself.
> 
> *Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Iris found him in the backyard, lazily swinging in the thick-netted hammock with one foot on the ground. He was unable to see the ocean from here, not just because of the tall fence designed for privacy around the perimeter of the yard, but also because he was facing the wrong direction. Still, he looked calm and at peace, happy. His lips formed a content smile. She wondered, though, if she could get some of those gorgeous pearly whites to show by joining him.

New as it was, the smooth wooden steps didn’t creak once as she made her way down them. Still, her husband, ever aware of her, turned his head in her direction before she’d taken even one step onto the grass.

“Hey,” he said warmly, granting her the view she’d longed for as his smile turned bigger and brighter and displayed those perfect teeth.

He didn’t come to greet her, but he did move over a touch in the hammock so there would be room for her when she came to him. Which she did. And she was giddy as she did so, fighting to skip across the yard to him and jump into his lap.

She calmly walked over to him and plopped onto the hammock, snuggling close. She felt him smile against her forehead just before he pressed a lingering kiss there and found herself smiling too.

For a while, Barry continued to keep one foot on the ground so they would sway, but eventually he became aware of his wife’s tugging on the fabric of his loose tropical shirt and ceased. He adjusted himself on the hammock and took her with him, the transition thankfully not too uncomfortable or awkward, so the mood wasn’t broken. And when they were settled, he lay with one hand beneath his head and the other holding her close, their fingers intertwined.

They lay quiet for several minutes, listening to the sound of the nearby waves and cawing seagulls obnoxiously looking for food. They inhaled the scent of the sea and the soothing warmth of the breeze and knew that, sooner rather than later, they’d end up asleep on this very comfortable hammock.

“I thought they’d never leave,” Iris said aloud just before Barry fell out of consciousness.

He smiled to himself. “You’re talking about our children, you know.”

Iris’ eyes remained clothes. “No, I am not. I am talking about that new babysitter you found who can’t stop talking for the life of her.”

“She’s a good babysitter, Iris.”

Iris sighed. “I won’t argue that. She’s like the freakin’ baby whisperer,” she muttered under her breath.

He chuckled. “Which means you won’t have to worry about Nora and Don for a whole week. They’re in perfect hands.”

Iris frowned, then opened her eyes.

“You think they won’t miss us?”

“Oh, no, they will. But…” He drew her hand up so he could kiss the back. “I think we deserve this vacation, Iris. We’ve been going nonstop for weeks, running on fumes. It’s almost worse than when the kids were babies.”

“Yeah, true…”

“And I mean, haven’t you missed me too?”

Her resigned expression morphed into a smirk.

“Oh, yeah,” she said, turning to face of him. “Some parts of you more than others.”

Barry raised his eyebrows, amused by her forwardness and somewhat surprised that her hand had not lowered to where his cock slightly twitched at the mere prospect.

“Later,” she said, patting the exact spot he’d been thinking of and making him catch his breath. “Right now, I just want to lay with you.” She inched farther up and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. “Okay?”

He nuzzled her face and nodded, wrapping his arms fully around her.

“Okay,” he said.

The two retreated back into the hammock and, in less time than it took two waves to hit the shore, they were asleep, the summer air sweeping over their arms and the beach scene beyond them sifting in and out of their ears as the only evidence that they were far away from home on an island of dreams.


End file.
